The proposed Program Project, Statistical Informatics for Cancer Research, will tackle a wide range of challenging statistical problems arising from large, complex datasets in population-based studies in cancer. The Administrative Core will be responsible for providing scientific and administrative leadership for the entire Program. The specific aims are: (1) To facilitate intellectual exchange and collaboration between all Program members through organizing monthly P01 group meetings, a series of bi-weekly seminars and an annual retreat. Seminars will be open to the broader HSPH community in an effort to stimulate interest in quantitative issues for population based studies in cancer and disseminate findings of the Program Project; (2) To set priorities, and oversee the progress and evaluation of the Program to ensure that appropriate progress is being made and effective communications between the Program investigators, and to work with the External Advisory Committee to monitor and evaluate the progress of the Program Project. (3) To plan short-courses, workshops and visitor programs on topics relevant to the Program mission so as to ensure that all research supported by the Program Project is of high quality and based on cutting edge methods and integrated with substantive cancer areas; (4) To mentor junior members of the Program (postdoctoral fellows and junior faculty); (5) To manage all administrative aspects of the Program, including financial decision making and reporting and annual grant reports; (6) To work with the Statistical Computing Core to ensure appropriate computing support is provided, and effective dissemination of the developed new methodology to real world practices through user-friendly open access software developments, applications of the proposed methods to the motivating cancer data, publications in both statistical and subject-matter conferences, and presentation of results at both statistical and subject-matter conferences. The Core will be co-directed by two accomplished biostatisticians, Professors Xihong Lin and Francesca Dominici, both of whom are also highly experienced and competent administrators.